


Run Away

by givenlights



Category: Original Work
Genre: This was based off a dream lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights
Kudos: 1





	Run Away

It was pretty dark out, I had just gotten out of the shower, and decided to finally use my new vanity. My sister, Avery, had also gotten one, we usually shared a lot of things, so having our own separate vanities was better for us. Our father had been asleep for over an hour, we were on the opposite side of the house so there wasn't any way we could have disturbed him, yet someone came into our room. The hallway right outside our bedroom was pitch black, but we could make out a figure. The cat had started hissing, but it's a normal reaction he has for everything, especially when our father was around, but it wasn't just a normal hiss. That's when the figure stepped into our room, we paid no mind since nothing has suggested an unknown presence had made itself be known. That's when we both turned, the figure wasn't human, it was entire black, almost like as if there was a cut out in the wall. It didn't speak, but the cat grew even more aggressive. He lunged toward the figure, trying to attack it. He took it down but instead of it disappearing or running away, it did something indescribable. It became the cat, almost like as if it had possessed it. That thing became the cat. Avery yelled "Run!" and we booked it down the hallway and towards the back door. We had run out of the house and it was following us. Our fight or flight kicked in and we ran, leaving in our father in the house with the thing. We took the truck, and I drove us far away from our house and to the other side of town. It was about 11 p.m., but teenagers out this late wasn't so uncommon in our town. We decided to rest at our town's Walmart, sure it wasn't the best plan but we were far enough away. We tried calming down but our adrenaline was rushing, I felt dizzy. We realized that we hadn't eaten in well over four hours and decided to buy a meal. That's when Avery took the initiative and decided we had to leave town, as soon as possible. It wasn't safe for us to stay any longer. She had grabbed one of those backpacks you buy when you're going on a long camping trip. We had none of our belongings but our phones, but it wasn't time to shop for anything new. We bought the backpack and left. We were back in the truck and on our way to the next two towns over, we couldn't be so close to home, but we didn't have the heart to be too far away. It took about thirty minutes to get there, and we decided to camp in the truck. We rolled down the windows to feel the late night summer breeze. We decided to power our phones off as we could be tracked, we wanted to disappear right then and there. During the day we hid, but at night we decided to go to that town's Walmart, we needed supplies if we were to survive another trip. We searched for many things, that's when an employee saw us. He asked us what we were doing all alone this late at night. We explained our situation but we must've sounded crazy. But that's not what his face showed, it was almost like he understood something. 

It was outside, or rather, our father was outside. That wasn't him. We noticed how deranged he seemed, especially in his mannerisms. Almost inhuman. It had possessed him, and we thought it was over for us. The truck had been registered as stolen and that was our only way of transportation out of here. It was slowly walking toward us, and in a harsh cough, it was able to say "Come home." The employee, Matthew, had told us earlier he had a feeling in his gut that told him we needed to leave. He motioned for us to run into his car, and it tried running after us. The police, who were surrounding the truck at the time, pulled it back, only trying to reassure that "They'll come back, they're your kids after all." We drove far, Matthew had told us after we had gotten in, that he would return back to the town, but that we shouldn't. It was reasonable, we were in danger. He drove as far as he could, and told us he had to go back, "You should the rest of the way, there's no way you can be tracked like that."

We walked for what seemed like hours, it wasn't long before the sun began to rise. We needed rest, so we decided to go to a rest stop. There wasn't many people there so it didn't seem suspicious for us to be there either. After a while, we decided we needed to keep moving, "They'll be looking for us, it's best to keep going before they catch up." Avery took the lead, she had a good sense of direction, following only her instincts.

We made it to another town in under an hour, but we kept walking. That's when we looked up at the sky. It looked ethereal, with it's beautiful array of colors, almost as if it had been painted. That's when we realized the sun had set.


End file.
